


El Corazón de SR35

by GRoies, Wadeye



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Gerard Piqué, Young Sergio Ramos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRoies/pseuds/GRoies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 2004年正在拍摄全裸卖肉写真的18岁小水突然掉到2017年冬歇期刚和秘密男友大吵一架几乎分手的30岁大皮床上。在所有世事纷争发生之前，从懵懂的年轻小水身上，皮克重新认识了恋人的固执外壳下那颗火热燃烧的、怦然激荡的、真诚炽烈的el corazón de Sergio Ramos.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	El Corazón de SR35

**Author's Note:**

> Wadeye: 脑洞和时空穿梭的解释，乃至床上的玩法都是@GRoies想的，我只负责写；本来这应该只是篇搞小水爽文的，不知为何又被我加了那么多感情线戏份进去；以及这个18岁的小水和30岁皮克的秘密男友，31岁大水就是同一个人（具体解释可以直接看见文末Note，@GRoies的解释）;  
> 标题：从水水的亚马逊纪录片El Corazón de Sergio Ramos偷的，corazón同时有“心、心脏”和“感情、热情、忠心、爱情”的意思，35是小水2004年在塞维利亚穿的球衣号码；

手机再一次在皮克手里颤动着响起来，他紧盯着屏幕，心脏跳到嗓子眼——然而那不过是个行程app的弹窗，提醒他订的航班在半小时后起飞，还没有登机的乘客请立即赶往登机口——皮克泄愤似地把手机甩开，那巴掌大的小东西在床面上弹了两下，咚地一声掉到地上。他懒得去捡，从被子里抽出个枕头捂在脸上大叫起来。本来他现在应该在机场，捂得严严实实全副武装，努力躲开任何狗仔记者和围观群众，拉着他秘密情人的手冲上飞向法国的飞机的，而不是大中午还摊开在床上绝望地一遍又一遍给一个他很确信对方已经把自己拉黑的号码打电话。而且现在拉莫斯怕不是已经把手机关掉了，既然他马上就要起飞；而且，说真的，就算是拉莫斯接起电话，皮克也不知道自己能说什么。是为昨晚他在气头上砸了家里唯一有皇马标志的物件，一个拉莫斯忘在他这的、印着皇马队徽的廉价玻璃啤酒杯道歉（不，皮克一点都不后悔，再来一次他还是会摔杯子的，在自己家里还要被迫看死敌俱乐部标志真的会眼睛痛），还是说，对不起，他故意没有退掉自己那份机票和其他预订行程，害得拉莫斯要多花一倍钱（这也没什么可道歉的，皇马国家队双料队长还在乎这点小钱？）反正他绝对不会为昨晚的争吵低头认错的，本来错就不在他，而且要不是拉莫斯也那么嘴硬，他俩会吵起来？难道不是双方都有问题才会打起架吗？皮克转头向卧室落地窗外望去，巴塞罗那又在下雨，昨晚离队回家后他忘了开电暖气就赌气睡觉了，现在卧室里又阴又冷，阳光明媚时令人心情愉快的海洋气息在十二月的雨季换了边，作为潮湿阴冷的助攻手隔着落地窗向他凶猛袭来。皮克把被子裹得更紧了些。法国才没有什么好玩的，冬天还往北走，来自安达卢西亚的南方小子怕不是一下飞机就要冻成根冰棍，鼻头通红耳尖冰凉，裹得跟个球一样，哪怕冷得牙齿打颤也梗着脖子不肯承认，直到他突然袭击把人拽进自己怀里才知道对方有多怕冷——皮克又拿枕头给了自己一下子，他们刚吵了一大架还在冷战之中，皮克不该才过十几小时就又在脑补从未存在过的甜蜜影像，他努力擦掉脑海里那个（过于可爱的）男友形象，强迫自己重新想着在黑夜中闪耀的埃菲尔铁塔，挂满灯饰的香榭丽舍大街，和卢浮宫广场上那几个玻璃片搭的金字塔，他的冬歇假期本来应该在这些地方开心度过的，而不是蜷缩在自家床上发抖，皮克试图借此找回一些残余的火气，但他发现自己已经生不起来气了。不过他们已经几个月没有好好见上一面睡上一觉打上一炮了，会胡思乱想也是正常的，绝对不是他决定主动低头认错的先兆……又叹了口气，皮克终于决定起床，昨晚砸的杯子碎片还散在客厅里没收拾，他肚子也饿了，得去厨房随便找点东西来吃；他鼓足勇气把被子抬起些，冷空气立即单刀冲进防线漏洞，皮克像是在球场上被对方前锋踹到胸口那样惨叫起来。索性再躺一会好了，他得看看国家队Whatsapp群，说不定拉莫斯心情好会赏脸在里面发几张度假照片，也能让他这个被迫丧失性生活的假期稍微开心点。他谨慎地伸出条手臂到床边盲目地摸来摸去，该死，手机到底掉到哪里去了，他不得不转过身掀开被子，想探头出去看看——

有一大团东西突然出现在被子和床面之间的夹缝里，堵住了冷空气倒不假，但怀里突然被塞进这么个冰凉的玩意反而更冷了，皮克毛骨悚然地一跃而起，寒毛直竖，不知道是冻的还是吓的；而那东西居然自己还会动，它转过头来，皮克发现自己正望着一双浅褐色的眸子。虽然在他记忆里他从没见过那个人如此惊恐的眼神，但皮克本能地觉得自己不会认错，毕竟那两张黑历史老照片可是在他的豪华撸管套餐里长期占据着前几名的位置。床上的不速之客还瞪大双眼紧盯着他，视线都没挪开一秒，看来是吓得够呛，作为被侵入的一方，皮克觉得自己应该做出点反应。

“呃，”皮克谨慎地开口，对方用像是看到床头柜张口说话的眼神瞪着他。“Sergio？”

看上去不会超过二十岁的年轻男孩还是没做声。皮克打量着对方的面孔和身形，应该不会有错，他对自己的记忆还是很有信心的，才不是因为自从找到那两张大尺度卖肉基本全裸写真之后他天天都看，导致他对图片上的人比对自己小弟弟都要熟悉。他决定再试试叫对方的姓。

“Ramos？”男孩抖了下，仍旧保持沉默。随着这动作他额前的半长金发滑落下来，他下意识地抬手去拂，露出左臂内侧写着爸爸妈妈名字首字母和幸运数字的纹身。原来他先纹的是这个，有趣，既然皮克已经基本能确定对方身份了，他反倒镇定下来。

“Sergio Ramos García.”皮克拿出谷歌翻译器的腔调，用纯正西班牙语字正腔圆地朗诵了对方的全名。等了十秒钟还是没有回音，而皮克此时的耐心比体感温度掉得还快。

“你这小子难道听不懂西语吗——”

“……你怎么知道我的名字？”

皮克扶额。一听这个非要抢着跟自己同时说话的劲就是那混蛋没跑了。哪怕似乎年轻了不少，对方的混蛋程度依旧不减；不过这小孩说话时居然还带着些许塞维利亚口音，皮克还以为银河战舰舰长，西班牙国家队队长，伟大的、高贵的、塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯·加西亚先生从娘胎里滚出来的时候就无师自通地操着一口纯正的西班牙西语，以便在和他这个区区俱乐部第三队长，国家队和谐的破坏者，渺小的、普通的、还很不幸地和死敌俱乐部主场撞了姓的、杰拉德·皮克·伯纳乌发生争执时还能趾高气扬地拿他总不小心溜出加泰罗尼亚语开涮。

该死。皮克绝望地意识到，拉莫斯说家乡话时居然还蛮可爱的。他完蛋了。

接下来的二十多分钟，皮克都在试图说服这个像是从他最狂野的梦境中活生生跳出来的年轻Sergio乖乖就范。过程跟皮克想像的一样混乱不堪：他自己也拿不准如果直接把他和那个拉莫斯的关系和盘托出，会不会吓到眼前这个小孩（或许不该用这个称呼，皮克很确定拉莫斯正是在刚满十八岁那年的盛夏拍下那套写真的），他只能试图把自己一眼认出Sergio的理由虚弱地解释为，自己是个“比较熟悉他的朋友”，同时努力在脑海中搜索拉莫斯偶尔大发慈悲吐露的一丁点有关他家里的私人信息加以佐证。然而职业运动员皮克并不是靠过人的记忆力吃饭的，叫他背拉莫斯的个人生涯成就他还能张口就来，让他回忆拉莫斯在塞维利亚的家里养了几条小狗，以及他哥哥姐姐初中念的什么学校这种未公开过的鸡毛蒜皮实在是太难为皮克了。在连续被对方不耐烦地纠正了三次后，皮克不敢胡乱猜测，如果这是在踢球他早就吃红牌被罚下场了。那只剩最后一计，虽然他之前曾有过因总拿这档子事开玩笑，而被恼怒的拉莫斯一拳击中关键部位的惨痛经历，但皮克也想不出更有说服力的证据了。他向前凑了些，膝盖压在床面上，Sergio则向床头缩了缩。即使皮克的卧室拥有对着海岸线的整面落地窗，也收不进多少能够穿透浓重积雨云的阳光，在有气无力的自然光照射下Sergio的棕色眼睛让皮克想起隐蔽在密林叶间警惕张望的小动物。不过至于那是只野猫还是幼豹，就看年轻人对皮克接下来爆料的反应了。

“如果我说，”皮克仔细观察，“我对你的那个部位，”他指指年轻人曲起收在被子里的腿间，吹了声口哨，“非常了解呢？”

Sergio转了转眼睛。“谁踢完球不洗澡？你可能只是偶尔瞄到一次罢了，不能说明你的可信赖程度。”

“但是你总不会每次洗澡都——吧？”皮克抬起右手五指并拢伸直，掌心朝左，指尖指着对方；然后他转动手腕九十度，把本来水平朝向的手指径直指向上空。Sergio狐疑地盯着他的手势。

“而且我还知道，你的那个，在这个时候不是笔直的，会向右弯大概二十度，”皮克以左手轻击右掌心，两手并拢，左边手指施力将右手指推到他记忆里的弯曲角度。“你一直都说是踢球受的伤，直到我有次见到你妈妈，她跟我讲你小时候想当斗牛士，扯了块家里的浴巾去撩街角邻居家的大狼狗，要不是她发现得及时，你的小丁丁就不只是稍微弯曲了，很可能……”

他的头在短短三十分钟内第三次遭到枕头的重击。但这回可不是闹着玩的，Sergio出手迅速力道强劲，皮克全无防备，被一下抽倒在床上。眼角余光里他看到Sergio搂着被轻巧地跳下床，大半个身体还裹在被子里，光脚踩在地板上朝卧室门口跑去。“什么‘朋友’啊，”Sergio小声嘟囔着，皮克莫名听出了熟悉的语气，“怕不是个性骚扰变态！居然还敢提妈妈，真是胆子肥了……”

仰面朝天的皮克脑中瞬间跑过去三个想法。第一，Sergio跑就跑吧，为什么还要卷走他的床上用品，非常有拉莫斯半夜不惜把他踢下床也要抢被子盖的劲头；第二，他妈的，好冷啊，他还光着膀子呢，那Sergio踩着地板不冻得慌吗；第三，我靠！他要是路过客厅被玻璃碎片扎了脚怎么办！这一条腿值好几千万欧呢！靠！！！

在他反应过来之前身体已经下意识地及时做出反应，皮克一翻身跳起来冲出去，借着身高腿长的优势几步就赶上了裹在被子里行动不便的小男生，直接弯腰抄膝盖把他抬离地面。Sergio和一床被子的重量同时压进怀里时皮克还紧张了下，但男孩还没像他所熟悉的那个强壮后卫那样练出一身腱子肉，Sergio被扔回床上时看起来几乎是要气到举手打人了，皮克索性攥住他手腕——一个他之后回忆起来还心有余悸的动作，毕竟当时他也不能确定贸然与不同时间线的人亲密接触会有什么后果（虽然事实证明，没有任何后果，真是非常幸运）——把Sergio死死按住。Sergio在他身下奋力挣扎，疯狂地试图护住被角，即使皮克的想法很纯洁，他真的只是快冻僵了，想回被子里暖和暖和罢了。偏偏这时，一阵微弱的滴滴声从床底传来，Sergio闻声顿住动作，皮克夺回了被窝的控制权，他突然意识到自己还是头一次在和对方的肢体斗殴中完全占到上风，不禁露出个极为得意的笑容。他探出半个身子往声源处瞅，“哈！终于找到了，非要给你看看那个拉莫斯曾经往我iPhone里发了多少照片，你才肯相信我俩关系不一般吗……”

皮克抓出手机。这铃声他熟悉，的确是最后一次登机提醒，而不是拉莫斯良心发现的来电，他解锁屏幕按掉铃声，打开另个软件想给Sergio展示他和拉莫斯的聊天记录。不过Sergio贴着他的身子虽然暖暖的，但还是紧绷到了连神经大条的皮克都无法忽视的地步。他垂下手机看了Sergio一眼。

有了目光接触后Sergio才开口，“可是，”他的视线焦点在皮克脸上和他手里的智能机上来回游移，“什么是‘iPhone’？”

把扫起来的玻璃杯碎片鬼鬼祟祟地藏进空掉的汉堡盒里，塞到包装袋最底下，确保没人会看到杯身上的残余队徽图案，皮克把整个纸袋扔进厨房垃圾桶里，拖着脚步回到客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上。他陷进几个靠枕之间，在习惯性地掏出手机之前先简单确认了下小鬼头的状态，Sergio还缩在沙发的另一头，穿着他随手拿的一件毛衣，光着的腿从下摆开口处蜷起收到胸口（自己比对方高整整十公分还喜欢穿宽松款衣服还是有那么些好处的，皮克恍惚地想），手里抱着杯快餐店的奶昔嘬得啧啧作响。Sergio抬起眼皮偷看他，和他对了个眼神，立即又低下头去，装作突然对茶几上摊开的文学著作产生了极大的兴趣。而那本书明明连作者简介部分都没翻过去呢。不过好歹是让Sergio的注意力有个安放的地方，皮克还算满意地发现，在他暂时离开沙发去收拾东西的时候，客厅里几个他赶在被Sergio看到前就翻过去扣住的相框好像都没被动过。但是他也没信心能一直瞒下去，皮克从裤兜里摸出手机，还没解锁就开始叹气。现在最重要的事是想办法确认下他认识的那个拉莫斯的状态，这来自过去的拉莫斯跑到他家来，会不会意味着……

“Gerard，你男朋友呢？”

皮克差点又一次把最新款iPhone摔落在地。他手忙脚乱地捞起手机，确认屏幕全程都未曾暴露在Sergio探寻的目光之下。在没搞清楚小拉莫斯穿越的原理之前，还是尽量不要让时间线错乱的人了解太多未来信息为好，从零星几部科幻电影电视剧中汲取的理论物理知识这么告诉皮克。他现在才意识到之前为自证身份给Sergio看了几张拉莫斯的照片的举动有多莽撞，皮克几乎吓出一身冷汗。

“……这事不归你管，我关心就得了。”他看着那张只有放假期间远离队友们时才敢换上的锁屏，一张他偷拍的拉莫斯躺在他床上，眼神迷离，头发凌乱，面颊潮红，还伸出一只手挡住了大半个镜头的照片，心情复杂。按时间来算，现在拉莫斯还在飞机上，他联系不到实属正常。才不会是那家伙出了什么事呢。但皮克还是决定航班app一提示他飞机落地他就跑到Sergio听不到的地方狂打电话。现在正好还有点时间应付眼前这个小家伙。

“但是你好像根本不关心他的样子，”Sergio毫不留情地补刀。“那个跟我重名的人真是你男朋友？”

“他不是……”光跟你重名，如果我还敢给你透露更多和他有关的信息的话，你就会意识到他真的和你是一个人，不过时间点不同罢了；“他的确是……”我男朋友，要不是念你跟他有点关系，我怎么会情愿浪费这么多放假期间的精力在你这个凭空冒出来的麻烦身上；“他……”和我的关系太复杂了，没法几句话解释清楚，而且也没必要跟你解释，话说这小孩怎么这么烦人啊，比那个拉莫斯还讨人厌！

“别问了！”皮克突然发狠，“还是你想我把你扒光了从我家里扔出去？”

Sergio看看他，看看手里喝得只剩个底的奶昔，看看身上穿的衣服，扭过身子去翻面前的书，精装本厚实的纸页被他粗暴的动作扯得啪啦一声响。不过他好歹是不再搭腔了。

唉，不该拿这书的，但这是家里唯一一本04年之前就肯定出版过的读物了；不过或许他自己也该多读读名著，否则这书也不至于如此崭新，以至于他还要分神去担心刚才Sergio翻那一下会不会被纸划到手……皮克又一次回过神来，愠怒地打断自己不知道跑到哪里的思绪，解锁手机开始在谷歌上搜索“时间旅行守则须知”。

再说了，皮克才不相信（无论是哪个）拉莫斯能读得进去《加西亚·马尔克斯作品全集》呢。

“在突然掉到我床上来之前你在干嘛？”

Sergio掀开压在脸上的书瞟了皮克一眼。“不许我问问题只许你问？”

“快答，别磨叽。”Sergio搭在沙发边缘随意晃动的小腿惹得皮克心慌意乱。他几乎想一把攥住。皮克像个已过十八岁十好几年的成熟男人那样忍了下去。

“也没干嘛呀。”Sergio闪烁其词。他倒是不晃腿了，他把腿放回沙发上，足尖离皮克的大腿只有危险的几厘米远。皮克硬将自己的视线从Sergio冻得略微发红的脚趾上挪开。

他想起手机里的图片。“你该不会是正在拍那套全裸写真吧？”

Sergio一松手，沉重的大部头砸回脸上。“为什么都过去十多年了还有人记得那两张照片！”

小傻子，你在未来很有名的。皮克再次咽下这句话。他憋笑憋得好难受，只能尽量板起脸发问，“给我描述一下你最后记得的场景？”

Sergio把书推到地上，望着天花板，“我刚结束拍摄回到球场的更衣室，打开柜子想穿上衣服，然后就到这来了？”他若有所思地补上一句，“时间是04年夏天，地点是皮斯胡安球场，如果这是你想问的东西的话。”

“等一下，”皮克觉得自己脑子有点宕机，“你光着身子，从草地一路走回更衣室？”

“是啊，这又怎么了，”Sergio打量着他，“我都拍全裸写真了还怕被人看裸体吗？”

该死的南方佬未免太放得开了，皮克很想拎住对方的毛衣领子狂摇。你就没有一点点羞耻心的吗！然而他立即想到拉莫斯和自己滚在床上时的表现，皮克才意识到对方言之有理。该死的过于开放的安达卢西亚人！

“那你这一路上，”皮克努力试着不去想都有多少人有幸观赏了拉莫斯年轻的肉体。“有没有，”至少所有的拍摄人员都大饱眼福，“见到过，”可能还有球场的工作人员，不多，加一起也就百来人吧，小场面，“一辆银色跑车？一个蓝色电话亭？一间中间用玻璃隔开末端是个旋转门的屋子？”最后几个字是皮克狠命从牙缝里硬挤出来的。

Sergio震惊地看着他。“太棒了，原来我未来的男朋友是个分不清现实世界和影视剧设定的傻子。”

皮克现在只想给那聪明小脑袋瓜一个暴栗，不在乎飞机上的拉莫斯会不会因此突然捂住头——他好心好意地照顾Sergio，努力帮他想办法，Sergio就这样回报他？他的手已经探到Sergio眼前了，皮克才突然注意到Sergio脸颊侧面沾上了什么东西，有一缕金发上蹭了些白色的液体，应该是刚才他埋头喝奶昔时头发垂下来碰到的。

在他反应过来之前皮克已经伸出拇指擦过那道白痕。Sergio一动不动，起码没有抗拒，皮克得寸进尺地托住Sergio的下巴。Sergio垂着眼皮不肯看他，手指下的皮肤温热柔软，皮克有些控制不住，他略微施力把Sergio的头抬起来——

两人眼神相接的一瞬间皮克清楚看到Sergio脸红了。他摸着的地方也开始火辣辣地烧起来。皮克晕晕乎乎的脑子里蹦出一个想法，Sergio不害怕主动展示身体给别人看，被动被人摸的时候却会害羞……这样真的很可爱，他不由自主地朝对方凑近，Sergio仰头看着他，深棕色的眼睛水汪汪的，双唇微微张开——

皮克的手机在这个时候以最大分贝吵起来。Sergio吓得一激灵。他似乎还是没有习惯皮克身上带着的这个有可能会随时随地滴滴作响的东西。一句脏话当即从皮克嘴里飚出。他丢下Sergio跑去客厅另一头，小心地查看手机。果然是拉莫斯乘坐的航班落地了。皮克立即重拨号码。和之前被拉黑的直接挂断不同，这次电话通了；但他还没来得及说上一句话，电话又被挂断了。看来拉莫斯还是不想被他打扰；不过好歹能说明他的拉莫斯还和他在同一个宇宙好好地存活着呢。皮克刚稍微放下心来，正要再拨一次，他身后传来窸窣的脚步声。

回头之前皮克就已经有了不好的预感。Sergio不知什么时候跑到走廊里去了，正在欣赏挂在那里的一张足有半张墙大的高清照片。皮克几乎尖叫起来，当年挂照片时他过于得意，根本没想到日后还有要摘下来的可能性，直接几个钉子就给砸进墙里了，他本打算严加看管Sergio的活动范围，没想到就几秒钟没注意，这灵活的小兔崽子就开始满屋乱窜……皮克赶紧冲上去，捂住Sergio的眼睛就把他往客厅里面拖。Sergio自知理亏，倒也没太挣扎，但他嘴可没闲着，“Gerard！那是大力神杯吗！西班牙国家队拿了世界杯冠军？！！”

皮克现在在认真考虑给Sergio戴眼罩的可能性了。或许还得再配个口塞。

Sergio抱着枕头出现在皮克卧室门口时皮克并没有第一时间注意到，他正靠床头坐着，在各大社交媒体上检索拉莫斯及有可能得知拉莫斯行程的人发布的消息。还是什么都没有。不过没消息也许正是好消息，毕竟如果让皮克看到拉莫斯哥哥（同时也是他经纪人）的账号突然发出一条“拉莫斯失踪”的推特，皮克可能会当场心跳骤停。天色已经很晚了，巴塞罗那和巴黎都逐渐进入深夜，眼看着翻不出什么爆炸新闻，皮克暂时放下手机，揉揉盯了大半天屏幕的眼睛，然后他才看到门外的Sergio。对方并没等他允许就直接踏进房内，把枕头扔到皮克身边，旋即像条滑溜的鱼一样钻进皮克被子里，贴着他大腿躺下不动了。如此乖巧的Sergio让皮克吃了一惊，尤其考虑到前几个小时他还曾硬把小家伙塞进空落落的客房里关了好几个小时禁闭这件事。

“不生我的气了？”皮克小心发问。年少的Sergio发色比年长的拉莫斯的浅一点，在温和的床头灯光线中映出一道金边。他还记得他终于把家里所有要紧的照片啊摆设啊什么的全部搬进地下室锁起来，收拾妥当才敢放Sergio出来时，对方气得眼睛瞪得溜圆的样子。他甚至整个晚餐时段都没主动和皮克说过话。

Sergio转身面朝着他，但还闭着眼睛。“我不该冲你发火的，Gerard。”他睫毛抖了下，皮克能轻易想象出薄薄的眼皮下Sergio的眼睛正骨碌碌转着。Sergio顿了好一阵才接着开口，“对不起。”

皮克差点想抄起手机开启录音把Sergio这句道歉录下来循环播放。然后他突然意识到这和给Sergio看未来的照片一样，留下记录是时间旅行的大忌，只得作罢。不过对方的主动认错还是让皮克心情大好。他越来越喜欢这个年轻懂事版的拉莫斯了。

他刚想得寸进尺去摸摸那头半长不短的金发，就听见Sergio说，“失去了恋人你一定很痛苦吧。”

皮克手一抖，差点拽掉对方一撮头发。被扯了这一下Sergio才睁开眼睛，但他没有叫，也没有反抗，只是默默看向坐着的人。皮克被对方沉静的眼神盯得后颈上的毛都立起来了。他完全不知道Sergio在被关起来的那几个小时里都想了些什么才琢磨出这可怕结论的。他下午不是还指责自己对男朋友不够关心吗？

“拉莫斯……我的，那个，拉莫斯，他还在的，”皮克磕磕绊绊地说，与其像是答话更像是自言自语。

“那你为什么不去找他，和他待在一起？”

皮克被问住了。他不敢也没法跟这个还在塞维利亚踢球，还没卷入皇马巴萨，某种意义上说也是拉莫斯和他之间斗争的，来自十多年前的Sergio解释。况且他也不希望自己在Sergio心目中的形象过于没心没肺。他得想办法扯个谎糊弄一下。

“啊，我的拉莫斯呀，”皮克悄悄地加重了前置形容词，“他出国办事去了，”倒有一半是真的，“他没事，好得很呢，”希望是吧，“他很忙的，要我留在这照顾你。”纯属无中生有；不过皮克自认为以他对拉莫斯的了解，双料队长明确情况之后肯定也会做此决定的。

Sergio明显松了口气。“太棒了！如果那个拉莫斯也没事的话。”念出自己的姓的时候他迟疑了下，“在我找到办法回去之前就要麻烦你了。”他突然严肃起来，皮克有些哭笑不得。他还有的选吗？还不是只能走一步看一步；但他不能白出这份精力，浪费掉整个假期，皮克猛然意识到，如果Sergio已经完全接受了，自己就是皮克男朋友的年轻形态这件事的话，那Sergio是不是就该，尽到些男朋友应尽的责任呢？几个月没有过到和谐性生活的皮克开始蠢蠢欲动。

“不必客气！”皮克故意也端起架子，“但是我得要点好处。”

Sergio翻到肚皮朝上，等着他继续说。他身子从皮克腿上擦过，后者才发现Sergio寸缕未着。他呼吸悄悄加快了些。“你总得陪我睡觉吧？”

Sergio并没有对皮克的过分提议立即表示出反对或抗拒的态度，反而还有心思讨价还价。“让我拿身体交换食宿？不划算啊。”

“那你还想要点什么？”皮克饶有兴致地问。和拉莫斯有来有回地扯架他最擅长不过了。

Sergio的视线落到皮克放在一旁的手机上。“每次换一条你所知道的信息怎么样？”

皮克咬着嘴唇。“这有些冒险。”

Sergio笑起来；从那个笑容里皮克居然看出了些拉莫斯日后游刃有余地应付记者的张扬影子。“冒点险又如何？不担风险的生活也太无聊了吧。”他伸手往皮克的腿间探，“况且不要说你不想跟我做爱，”Sergio懒洋洋地拖长音，“至少我——现在能看出来——未来的我——为什么会喜欢你——”皮克怀疑自己的心跳声一瞬间大到Sergio都听得到，因为对方脸上的笑容更得意了些，一边的小虎牙都露出来，“你长得帅——人又好——蓝眼睛——硬件设施也——”他掂着皮克已经按捺不住充起血的阴茎，磕巴了下，“哇哦。”

要说这世界上拉莫斯的舌头最该安放的地方，不是他自己的嘴里，而是皮克的阴茎上，这样才能正确使用那股子灵巧劲儿。皮克着急地往上顶胯，想让Sergio多含一些进去，但Sergio偏偏按住根部把它吐掉了，怒涨的前端滑出嘴唇的时候Sergio还坏心眼地使劲嘬了下，皮克打着颤，差一点交代出来。他喘息着仰头，后脑猛磕在床头板上，稍微清醒了些，才敢往下望去：Sergio趴在他双腿之间，右手把着阴茎根部控制方向，左手手指在他腿根部鼠蹊处乱划。注意到皮克在看他，Sergio没有放开和他的目光接触，然后——他埋下头，从囊袋最底端，一寸寸磨蹭着茎身暴突的血管，慢悠悠地往上滑去。在柔软潮湿的舌面整个贴到他阴茎底端的时候皮克差点丢人地叫出声来，他咬住自己嘴里一块肉才止住尖叫，但下面已经很诚实地吐出前液，Sergio在这时抬起左手拇指，蘸着那滴液体，指甲狠狠划过他敏感的前端——

皮克真的呻吟起来。虽然最后一刻他还是勉强寻回些理智，把即将脱口而出的昵称咽了下去，那个他和拉莫斯只有在床上才会使用的称呼。即使被刺激到几近失神，他仍在不自觉地拿这个Sergio和他所熟悉的那个拉莫斯做比较。拉莫斯很少给他口交，总是随便应付几下就办正事了；不过拉莫斯的确也不怎么喜欢做前戏，导致他俩每次上床都像打架，高潮倒是来得又快又猛，但事后回忆起来除了毫无节制的爽似乎也没剩啥了。皮克非常想嘲笑自己，他曾经居然还以为拉莫斯对这种含情脉脉的相互抚弄不擅长才不肯跟他做前戏的，看看才十八岁的Sergio吧！刚才那一下差点把他的魂顺着鸡巴吸出体外……那为什么拉莫斯不跟他露这么一手？皮克不愿意再往下想了。恰好此时他的失神被身下的Sergio发现了，Sergio略显不满地放开他急需安慰的阴茎，伸手托起下方沉甸甸的囊袋，指尖推着涨鼓鼓的小球，轻柔地捻动了下；要不是重点部位还被人握在手里，皮克整个人恐怕都要从床上掉下去了，他觉得自己的心脏几乎在对方的指间翻了个个。他呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，眨掉一瞬间涌进眼眶的生理性泪水，想要把罪魁祸首看个清楚。Sergio居然在笑；而皮克打定主意，非要把那得意的坏笑从那张脸上抹掉不可。从现在开始Sergio脸上露出的就只能是他硬顶进对方嘴里，在脸颊上撑出的凸起。未尽的情欲迷住了他，让皮克有了接下来动作的勇气；他突然抬手扣住Sergio的后脑。Sergio的目光又一次攫住他的，皮克僵在原处，有那么一秒钟他脑中警铃大作。拉莫斯也曾经眼含欲望和得意之情趴在他腿上这么望着他，那次他也得意忘形地按着拉莫斯的头，想要享受一个深喉。结果是他接下来的一周时间内都不得不背对着队友洗澡，而且要想方设法地解释为什么他做热身运动时拉筋蹲不下去。这次皮克服软了。他完全咽得下这口气，这有什么大不了的，反正此Sergio非彼拉莫斯，不太可能因为他偶尔低头一次就笑话他半个赛季。

“Sergio，”皮克努力找回自己的声音，“可以再给我含一下吗？”

Sergio直勾勾盯着他。皮克不确定自己看起来是什么样子（想必不会好看到哪里去），但他敏锐地发现Sergio额上的发都濡湿了，一滴汗珠顺着鬓角落下来。Sergio举起湿着的手撩了下头发。“为什么？”

皮克快急死了，他现在最没心思的就是在这和Sergio绕圈，他更希望对方把舌头运动放到实处。“因为拉莫斯就很会舔鸡巴，”他大气都不敢喘，生怕被Sergio看穿他正睁着眼睛说瞎话，“他还很会深喉。”

Sergio随手撸了两下皮克晾在冷空气中的阴茎，激得他低声叫起来，下身又胀大了些。“开玩笑吧Gerard？”他作势要弹那根巨物一下，皮克开始害怕了。“你家拉莫斯嘴角可还好？”

只差那么一点点皮克就要放弃计划；他可是怕了拉莫斯在床上时不时显露出的顽劣性格了。然而皮克的脑子恰好还剩下足够的空间运转，让他能看清楚Sergio的下半身正小幅度地在床单上蹭着，很明显，对方也忍得难受。况且皮克还藏着最后一招呢。

“给我深喉，”皮克谆谆善诱，“我就告诉你世界杯的事。”

Sergio的瞳孔肉眼可见地扩大了。皮克不确认对方是否被“给一个世界杯获得者深喉”挑起了性致，但无论如何他好歹是同意了，重新埋下头去。皮克立即手上暗自加劲。不按头的深喉算哪门子深喉呢。

然后皮克就感觉下身缓缓滑入一片窒息的紧热处。他顿时觉得自己前三十多年都白活了。这感觉甚至无法用语言形容；你没法向一个从没见识过天堂的人描述天堂的模样，有些感受只有亲身体会过才能理解，否则以凡人的脑袋是肯定不可能想象得到的。皮克只知道自己发狠地把Sergio的头尽全力固定在下身，哪怕Sergio怎么挣动喘息，他都死不撒手。随着挣扎的动作，Sergio脑后的长发卷在他手指上，他略带安慰意味地揉着对方的后颈。Sergio逐渐安分下来，不再试着逃开了，鼻子里呼出的热气吹得皮克下身的毛发痒痒的。就算最难受的时候Sergio也乖乖地张大嘴，完全没有咬到他，雄性本能中的控制欲开始冒头。皮克发觉Sergio把右手拿开了，正扭动身子试图往下面摸去。他当即抬腿压住了那条胳膊。Sergio在嗓子眼里哀鸣着，喉头的颤动激得皮克眼前一花——他就快要到了，如果能再来一下的话——

皮克把另一条腿也搭在Sergio肩头。被巴萨顶级后卫训练得当的两条大腿压着，不论Sergio再怎么反抗，还没练出一身结实肌肉的他也只有被猛按进床垫里的份——即使嘴里塞得满满当当的，Sergio仍旧大声惨叫起来，皮克的精液喷涌而出，顺着食道冲下去，没咽进去的那些从嘴角溢出来，沾上了些血丝。过了可能有好几分钟，甚至十几分钟，皮克才从剧烈的快感中回过神。Sergio还趴在他腿间，一动不动，皮克赶紧把人拽起来。还好，Sergio只是眼神失了焦点，胸口还在起伏，大概只是被操傻了；他还没能射出来，但大概也快了，以皮克对拉莫斯的熟悉程度，掂量下就知道，只消他撸上几把，Sergio就能越过快感的顶峰。

“Sergio，”皮克在感觉到手中阴茎沉沉跳动的时候叫怀里圈着的人。Sergio慢慢扭过头看他。“世界杯冠军是我们一起拿的，”他没有错过年轻人眼中不可置信的狂喜，“大力神杯你也有份。”

Sergio发出一声长长的、饱含情欲的、意乱情迷的尖叫。皮克从来没听拉莫斯这么叫过。要不是他刚缴过械，皮克觉得自己光听这么一声，看着Sergio高潮的表情就能直接射出来。他紧紧抱着Sergio，直到脱力的战栗逐渐将对方全身席卷。

皮克从卫生间清洗完回来时发现Sergio已经几乎睡着了。但他还是在皮克躺进被子里时下意识地往他臂弯里钻。皮克搂住他，Sergio就把脑袋搭在他胳膊上，半长的金发在他胸口散开。

明知道第二天早上这条胳膊一定是废了，皮克还是满足地进入梦乡。而他的假期才刚刚开始呢。

后面应该就全是车了的TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 时空穿梭解释by @GRoies：30岁的皮从来没听过31岁的大水讲到这段经历是因为18岁小水回去的时候没有这段经历的记忆；在小水的时间线里这件事未必真的会发生（比如他和皮克未来没在一起或者皮克提到的未来会发生的事在他的时间线上没发生），所以这段记忆的存在是薛定谔的。直到18岁时间线的小水经历过这十几年人生，也的确和皮克在一起了，还在31岁这年冬天和皮克吵架远走巴黎，然后发生了有个年轻的小水掉到皮克的床上这件事，等到小水回到过去这段大皮小水的记忆才会出现在大水的记忆中。这就意味着18岁水和31岁水经历了同样的人生，是同一个人。  
>   
> 简单来说就是，在小水回去之前大水没有这段自己曾经穿越遇见皮克的记忆，等到小水回去后，对于他来说过去发生的事已经发生了（指皮克曾向小水透露过的未来消息以及他和皮克在一起），他和小水是同个人，所以就拥有了这段记忆。  
> 如果小水回去后的人生里有了变数，这个有变数的小水就会变成平行世界的小水。嗯……可以理解为你在一些（你并不知道是的）人生重要节点有不同的选项，小水如果每次都选择了和大水曾经一样的选择，就会让他们成为同一条时间线上的同一个人；选择一次不同的选项就会多一条不同的时间线（也就是平行世界）。  
>   
> 小水和大水跟皮克相处模式不同其实在正文里也提到原因了，“他不敢也没法跟这个还在塞维利亚踢球，还没卷入皇马巴萨，某种意义上说也是拉莫斯和他之间斗争的，来自十多年前的Sergio解释”，小水还没经历过皇萨的爱恨情仇XD皮克对于他来说只是未来男朋友。


End file.
